Art Class
by SasuSaku Forever and Ever
Summary: It's a pretty normal day...But Uchiha Sasuke STILL won't admit his love for Haruno Sakura! So what does he do in Art Class?


I had the _urge _to write this after seeing a picture of this. Soz if it's cheesy, hehe.

* * *

It was a normal day in Konoha High School. The birds were twittering, people were talking happily, and Uchiha Sasuke was just thinking.

Thinking about Haruno Sakura.

Yup. He'd been too coward to admit his feelings for her. Because, do you know _why_?

Uchihas. _Never. _Gush. Out. Their. Emotions.

_Especially _to a Guidance Cousenlor.

He loved the way she laughed.

He loved the way she walked.

He loved the way she breathed.

And he absolutely _loved _the way she just...was.

It was a Day 4 on a daily schedule. He and Sakura (yes, he admitted he was a stalker, broke into her locker, took out her agenda to see her schedule, and then hastily put it back in before someone noticed) both had Art.

He sighed, gathered all his books, and headed to Art Class.

He was walking behind Sakura, his face feeling a _little _warm when he'd realized he'd been staring down _there. _

She sat down at their table of four; Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, herself, and Sasuke.

Naruto had this childhood crush on her for like..._forever. _

Sai always said she was ugly. He always said her rival Yamanaka Ino (EWWW) was "Lovely." But Sasuke knew Sai was lying, and he just wanted to _smack _him for his comments.

Here's an example:

"Hey, Ugly," Sai said when Sakura sat down.

"Shut the -beep!- up," she muttered.

Sai made a bored face. Then he called out to the other side of the room,

"Hey, Miss Lovely!" (Boo SaiIno -.- Ino doesn't really go with anyone...no offense :P)

Ino giggled, blushed (ugh, I need to wash my hands with holy water later), and waved flirtatiously.

Sasuke swore she popped a vein.

Here's example number 2:

"Hey! Uchiha!" Sai yelled.

"Hn?"

"Grow some balls, wouldya?"

Several girls gasped, and Sasuke would've strangled him right there and then if Tsunade-baa-chan hadn't walked by.

Anyways...

Basically, the whole art table had feelings for Sakura. Though no one but Naruto would admit it.

The teacher, Kurenai-sensei, called everyone to attention.

"We'll be painting on canvases with easels. Everyone go to your own easel," she directed.

The easels were aligned in a vertical position, and, being a big room, they had leftover space. (ALL THE EASELS ARE IN A VERTICAL POSITION, OTHERWISE THERE WAS NO POINT TO THIS STORY D:)

Sai was the very first one, Ino the second, giggling at Sai, Naruto the third, Sakura the fourth, Sasuke the fifth, directly behind her, and so on.

Sai was wearing his usual belly shirt, Naruto his orange jumpsuit, Sakura her Haruno kimono (like the genin kind), and Sasuke's Uchiha shirt and shorts.

"Start painting," Kurenai called out.

Sai, being the best artist, already had a kind of painting already forming. Ino was drawing her and then some group of guys who were madly in love with her. (Psh, like that's gonna happen.)

Naruto was drawing different kinds of ramen, labeling them. Sakura was drawing a very pretty Cherry Blossom tree. Sasuke, however, thought...

And thought...

And thought...

Huh. Nothing. He had absolutely _nothing_.

He mentally groaned.

After 40 minutes, where everyone's but his canvas was at least covered with _one _color, he got an idea.

He mixed in black and wrote something in front of him.

Then he cleaned his brush and dipped in red, and began to draw more on the thing in front of him.

He chose a different brush, and dipped it in pure-white. He finished his drawing and admired the red and white picture with the black writing on it. (Can you guess? :D)

Kurenai clapped her hands for attention.

"Beautiful, everyone, go on ahead and pack up to your next class, and take your painting with you," she yelled, watching some people just scurry out with their paintings.

Sakura was leaving with Naruto, who had showed her all the different types of ramen he drew (it was 836, mind you).

She was laughing at a joke he just told about the difference between Ramen Man and the Muffin Man.

When would Sakura notice the painting Sasuke did?!

He mentally groaned. Would she _ever _get it?!

He trudged off to his next class, which, sadly, did _not _have Sakura in it.

-During Sasuke's Class-

He sighed. He already _knew _about this Sex Ed that the perverted sage Jiraiya was teaching everyone. However, Naruto, who was in his class, was leaning in, eyes sparkling, and hands in a prayer-type way.

Someone was knocking at the door. Huh?

Why was Sakura here? Wasn't she supposed to be in Cooking?

She gave Jiraiya a pass saying something Sasuke couldn't catch. He grinned, stared at her "...", and pointed to a seat next to Ino. She made a face, but went.

Sasuke was right behind her. She _still _didn't see Sasuke's painting.

-After minutes of unnecessary Sexual Education...o.o-

Sakura turned to leave when Ino shrieked.

"FOREHEAD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Ino screeched, pointing at her back.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

Ino screamed, "IT SAYS, "THE NEXT MRS. SASUKE UCHIHA" AND YOUR EFFING HARUNO SYMBOL HAS THE UCHIHA SYMBOL INSTEAD! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Many people were now looking at the back of Sakura's kimono.

She looked at it unbelievingly.

"Oh, I hope this washes off," she muttered, before heading to her next class, embarassed.

Sasuke groaned mentally.

-Next Class-

Sakura was late to her class. Apparently, by the look of her clothes, she tried to was it off.

She took a desk next to Sasuke, and was looking rather embarassed. Eh. Who wouldn't?

He turned a bit pink.

-After Class- (Lol...)

Sasuke stopped Sakura. It was time to leave, anyways.

"Huh? Yes, Sasuke?" she asked.

"You must be pissed," he said, avoiding her gaze.

"Not really. It's going to be hard to take it off, though," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"I wonder who'd do such a thing, really!" she said, looking at him as though he had the answer.

God. Was she really that thick-headed?! Maybe she cheated when she got the best test scores in the nation.

Sasuke muttered a "Hn."

"Sorry? I couldn't catch that?"

"Ididit," he mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"I did it." he said a little louder.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, could you _please _speak up?"

"I DID IT! I ADMIT! I'M GUILTY!" he shrieked, bowing on the ground at her feet, kissing the ground where she walked on.

Oops. That's too OOC (or whatever that means) and _so _un-Sasuke like. TAKE 2!

"I DID IT!" he yelled.

Sakura looked scared.

"You...You what?!"

"I did it. I admit. I _like _you. I want you to be my bride."

Sakura giggled.

"_What?!"_

"I'm serious."

"Sasuke, this is _high school_. And I'm not the kind of person to get married straight out of high school. Or college."

"...Hn."

He turned to walk away, his dark blue backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Wait! Sasuke! I didn't mean-"

He spun around, grabbed her by the waist, and _kissed _her.

Dream come true, huh?

Well, for Sasuke it did.

Sakura broke apart for air.

"Not too shabby," she smiled.

"What?!"

"I'm joking. That was my first."

"...Hn."

Inner Sasuke mentally cheered. Too bad, it was his first too. Hehe.

"So," he began.

"Yes?"

"Free tonight?"

"Sure," she smiled.

He tried to think of a proper dating place.

"How bout the art museum?"

She grinned.

"Sounds good to me."

The next day Sakura was wearing a fresh Haruno kimono, with _no _writing or drawing on it.

After Art Class it said, "THE NEXT MRS. SASUKE UCHIHA" with the Uchiha symbol drawn over the Haruno symbol.

* * *

Lol. I was bored. DON'T BLAME ME D:


End file.
